


Reconcile

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is tired of his boyfriends giving each other the silent treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> Scilesaac OT3! Hope you enjoy

Scott looks from Stiles to Isaac and back again in despair. They’ve been sitting on his couch for the past 15 minutes in stewed silence. He takes in the rigid set of Isaac’s shoulders and the way Stiles’ jaw is clamped shut.

“Guys hasn’t this gone on long enough? Let’s just…forget about it.” Scott says to them.

“Fat chance.” “No way in hell.” Isaac and Stiles say respectively.

“Come on! Who even remembers what the fight was about?” Scott throws out there. He actually does remember. Honestly it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“He’s an inconsiderate little prick.”

“Oh bite me Lahey.”

Scott throws his head back and groans loudly. This was not how he imagined this reconciliation to go. Scott loved his boyfriends, he really did, and he understood that their constant bickering was just how they operated. Stiles wore his sarcasm like armor and Isaac, once you got past the walls he built up, was just as sarcastic. So the sniping back and forth was just their thing. Scott found it amusing most days even when they double teamed him.

The problem was that sharp wit can turn razor thin too quickly and jabs become low blows that have them screaming at each other and not talking for days. Three days actually. Three days and 48 minutes to be exact. Three days and 48 minutes of Scott having to split his time between each boy and refraining from bringing the other one up lest he wants to be ignored or guilt-tripped. The last time he refused to intervene Stiles and Isaac had stubbornly given each other the silent treatment for two weeks. Scott was not letting that happen again.

“This is a disaster.” Scott mutters but it’s  just loud enough for them to catch it.

“What did you expect…you parent trap us and we’ll hug it out? We’re not in a movie Scotty.” Stiles snaps.

“Do you always have to be such a dick?” Isaac snaps back.

“Part of my charm.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?”

“Fuck off.” Stiles says and stands but before he can storm off Scott grabs his wrist and yanks him back on the couch.

“Sit down.” He growls. He’s not going to let this fester into two weeks of not talking. Hell he’s not going to let this last two more seconds.

He feels Stiles about to get up again but he’s not about to let him get away. Using his werewolf powers to his advantage Scott straddles Stiles and crushes their mouths together. Stiles let out a surprised gasp that allows the alpha to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. Stiles’ quiet moans increase in volume as soon as Scott grinds his hips against him and sucks on his bottom lip the way he liked.

Scott pulls away and tips his head back allowing Stiles to lick a stripe up the column of his neck before sucking a bruise right under his jaw. The alpha turns to his left to look at Isaac. Isaac whose pupils are blown wide, mouth agape and hand palming the bulge in his pants. Scott puts out a hand and beckons Isaac towards him. His beta comes to him quickly joining Stiles in sucking bruises in his neck.

Scott grabs them each by the hair and pulls away. He makes sure that the hickeys they sucked into his neck remain. Both Stiles and Isaac have this thing about marking him and Scott really doesn’t mind. Especially now…seeing their marks on him can only help. He smirks a little when he sees how focused they are on his throat but he gives a tug to bring their attention back to his face.

“Kiss.” Scott tells them.

Stiles and Isaac shift their eyes to look at each other but don’t actually move. Not until Scott grinds his hips particularly hard into Stiles and pulls at Isaac’s hair. The first touch of lips is tentative as if this is the first time they’ve kissed. The second; however, is less so. Isaac paws at Stiles’ neck while the other boy massages the small of his back. They kiss for a long time. Scott has to pull them apart and resist the urge to chuckle when the both of them whine at the loss of contact.

“Upstairs.” Scott says to them.

By the time they stumble onto Scott’s bed they’ve already shed all of their clothing. Scott lays in the middle with Stiles at his back kissing his neck and Isaac in front practically gnawing at Scott’s clavicles.

Scott turns and gives Stiles a kiss on the mouth, “Lube. Condoms.”

Stiles licks at his bottom lip and gets up to get the supplies. He’s back quickly and gets Scott into position on his hands and knees.

“Go back there Isaac. I know how much you like to watch.” Scott says.

He glances behind him and smiles at the sight. Stiles brings Isaac in by the neck and plants a filthy open mouthed kiss on him. He lets his eyes flutter close when Stiles eases a slicked up finger inside him. The moans Scott tries to keep in come out in increments as Stiles slides in a second finger and then a third. By the time Isaac’s tongue joins those three fingers Scott is begging for them.

“Isaac” Scott pants out. He doesn’t wait long for the blonde to move from behind him and kneel in front of him instead.

Isaac cards both hands through Scott’s hair as the alpha licks a stripe along the underside of his cock then sucks at the head. He moans around it when Stiles finally pushes in. He clenches around Stiles’ cock when his boyfriend slides out of him and at the same time takes more of Isaac in his mouth.

They fill the room with only the sounds of them. The slap of skin on skin as Stiles thrusts deeper into Scott. Isaac’s drawn out moans as Scott encourages him to fuck into his mouth harder and harder.

Isaac is the first to come. He tugs on Scott’s hair so hard it stings but Scott swallows down every drop of Isaac’s come and continues to suck and lick until his beta has to ease him off his oversensitive dick.

As soon as the blonde werewolf moves back against the headboard Stiles scoops Scott around the waist and hauls him up so that his chest is flush against his back. It changes the angle so that every pound Stiles delivers hits the alpha’s prostate head on and Scott has a hard time containing the noises that come pouring out of his mouth.

Scott throws his head back and turns it so that he can pant against Stiles’ neck as he feels his orgasm build. He’s close. He feels the bed dip and just like that Isaac is back in front of him a slick hand wrapped around his cock. It only takes a few hard strokes. Scott comes with Stiles’ tongue in his mouth and Isaac’s lips glued to his neck. Stiles follows him over the edge a millisecond later.

All three of them collapse on the bed a sweaty, sticky mess. Isaac stretches his arm out and Scott cuddles against his side with Stiles curled behind him.

“Best reconciliation ever.” Isaac yawns.

“Can all our fights end like this?” Stiles mumbles sleepily.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Scott answers back before drifting off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
